


El amor y el adulterio

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Colin Wilkes, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Damián y Jon se aman demasiado como para que su adulterio sea solo por calentura.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, implicit Clark kent/ Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Colin y Damián se quieren pero no como Jonathan y Damián. Si eres fan de Colin perdón, pronto haré uno fanfic donde el cuerneado sea Jon, así que espera eso :)

**Esto estaba mal...**

_-¡¡Jon!!-_ **El omega grito de placer cuando el nudo del alfa se ancho en su vagina.**

**Esto no estaba bien, ambos lo sabían pero aun así el omega se sentía completamente satisfecho, lleno y realizado, sus necesidades biológicas no podía ser llenadas por un beta... por más que amara a Colin, aguanto hasta que pudo, el aroma de Jon llamaba, las veces que estaban juntos, todo lo que compartieron y lo que congeniaron durante tanto tiempo... Solo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que sus supresores no fueran un impedimento, solo se dejó llevar por su compañero de infancia.**

_-Dami... eres mío, mi omega-_ **Menciono el granjero mientras movía sus caderas con malicia mientras el omega se retorcía.**

**Damián sintió una oleada de confort cuando Jon le habla posesivamente, era algo insultante para su ego normalmente que lo vieran como un objeto pero ahora estaban un una situación más íntima, donde solo ellos saben sobre sus pecados.**

_-Damián, se mío, elígeme a mí...-_ **Volvió a mirarlo, más serio y con un tono profundo, oh no, de nuevo ese tema.**

**Damián volteo su mirada a otro lado cosa que molesto al más alto e hizo que tomara su mandíbula y obligara al moreno mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, Jon se estaba cansado de esta mierda, ser el "otro" no era para nada agradable, no poder ser Colin le hervía la sangre, no poder tomarlo de la mano, no poder besarlo como él quiera, no poder abrazarlo más allá de un "abrazo amistoso", no poder hacerle el amor sin estar escondidos de todos. No poder decirle "te amo" más allá de los susurros de besos escondidos. Estaba harto de no tener a Damián para él, no quería compartir, no quiere, su amistad con Colin no valía lo suficiente como para renunciar a Damián.**

_-Jon... no me hagas elegir...-_ **Repitió el millonario al ver que de nuevo quería ponerlo en un bando u otro, no quería, porqué sabía qué camino tomar y eso dolía...**

_-Sabes que en algún momento debes elegir... Lo elijes a él... o al padre de tu hijo-_ **Menciono con enojo, Damián encogió sus hombros de nuevo.**

**Damián descubrió que esperaba un hijo desde hace 2 meses, meses que solo compartió con Jon, momentos donde su nudo se enterró en su vagina sin protección, donde se entregó completamente a él sin restricción en cualquier lugar donde ambos se encontraran sin miradas ajenas, solo ellos dos y su amor reprimido. Se lo tuvo que confesar, no creyó que Jon insistiera demasiado en casarse, tampoco creyó que insistiera en romper con Colin, aun no sabía qué hacer para que su novio pudiera creer que era suyo, podía engañarlo y hacerle creer que era su cachorro pero para hacer eso tenía que cortar todo contacto con Jon... Era complicado.**

**Su familia era increíblemente estricta, su padre Ra's no aceptaba ninguna actitud fuera de su liga (cosa que incluía salir con el hijo de un reportero) duras penas logro que Colin fuera aceptado, cosa que ahora se arrepiente porqué el peli rojo no merecía eso, su padre no quería que su hijo estuviera relacionado con alguien fuera de su categoría por otro lado su madre le ayudaba y apoyaba más que su padre, él entendía que a veces no podíamos estar todo el tiempo en el círculo tan cerrado como el de los millonarios de Gotham, su madre comprendía sobre cómo se siente el estar atado a algo que no quieres, su madre se casó por obligación... aunque al final llego a amar a su padre por él y sus hermanos, claramente no lo amo a la altura del padre de Jon, quien fue su amor imposible, a su madre le negaron estar con Clark Kent por todo lo relacionado a su procedencia, sus abuelos fueron crueles... su madre solo pudo ver con amargura y dolor como ese alfa que juraba amarlo solo... lo reemplazo "fácilmente" e hizo una familia con una Beta, ese "granjero apestoso" como suele referirse a padre de Jon nunca lucho por él, no hizo nada por estar juntos, jugo con él... su madre aun llora como terminaron las cosas entre ambos, sobre cómo le dijo de la manera más fría que Lois era el amor de su vida y no él, sus lágrimas no fueron suficientes para que se quedara con él... simplemente lo abandono y gracias a eso él se quedó con papá, su corazón roto sano pero nunca volvió a ser lo mismo, su odio fue profundo, nunca olvidara como hizo que sacaran a Jon de su casa alegando que su presencia le repugna, nunca vio a su madre mirar a alguien con tanto odio cuando supo quién era, la rabia contenida por el recuerdo de su padre aun persisten, su madre lo apoyaba con Colin pero no con Jon, sus padres no lo querían, Colin era un buen partido y le agradaba a su madre, su padre lo toleraba, ¿Por qué no? Sabía que lo correcto era elegir a Colin y solo olvidar lo que había pasado, la historia se repite y prefiere terminarlo él a que ocurra lo mismo que sucedió con sus padres.**

_-Dime Damián ¿acaso no quieres criar a nuestro cachorrito juntos?-_ **Pregunto más enojado que de costumbre, Jon quería conocer a su hijo, quiere criarlo con la persona que ama y no estaba dispuesto a compartir la paternidad con nadie, quiere que su hijo solo lo tenga a él como figura paterna, no quiere que su cachorro se refiera a Colin como su padre.**

_-Jon... esto debe acabar...-_ **Los ojos del alfa se ensancharon, esto no era cierto** _– No podemos, no quiero que finjas por mi...-_ **Los ojos del omega comenzaron a llorar.**

_-No, no, no, no, Dami, no pienses que solo lo hare porqué estas embarazado, te amo mucho, quiero formar una familia contigo... -_ **El alfa estaba asustado, se aferró al cuerpo del omega, no quiere ser su padre, no quiere renunciar a su amado solo porque no vienen de un mismo ambiente.**

**Su padre dejo ir al omega que más amaba por qué era un cobarde sin importar que la madre de Damián estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo... decidió simplemente alejarse antes de "alejarlo" de su familia, siempre creyó que había algo en su relato que omitía, suponía que los abuelos de Damián influyeron demasiado a que su papá se alejara, había demasiados enemigos en ese romance que incluso el huir les hiciera imposible estar juntos... pero esto era diferente...**

_-J-Jon, no podemos, no quiero que me des ilusiones... sabemos cómo esto acab...-_ **Antes de que pudiera continuar Jon lo interrumpió.**

_-¿Piensas que terminaremos como nuestros padres?-_ **El moreno callo cosa que decía que le otorgaba la razón**. _– No Damián, no soy mi padre, no somos iguales a ellos...-_

- _¿Cómo sabes? Él confió en tu padre y lo abandono, lo dejo... no quiero terminar igual que él, no quiero ser lastimado... **-**_ **El omega no quería dejar a Jon pero tenía que hacerlo, esto no iba a funcionar.**

 _-No... mi padre renuncio a tu madre porqué él no es un egoísta... yo si lo soy -_ **Recalco mientras tomaba la llorosa cara del moreno y comenzó a llenarla de besos** _ **–** Te quiero solo para mí, no importa si te desprecian o te corren, yo cuidare de ambos, peleare por ambos...-_ **El alfa agarro su cadera y lo acerco a él** _– Podemos corregir sus errores, podemos estar juntos... como una familia...-_

_-Jon...-_ **Las lágrimas comenzaron a aumentar conforme su agarre se hacía fuerte, Jon era la persona correcta... pero en un momento equivocado... lo amaba con fervor, lo deseaba desde que conocieron, todo esto había iniciado por el amor que construyeron cuando la adolescencia se hizo presente, de ser un simple click a ser un amor real, no creyó que esto escalaría a tener que elegir a su familia o la familia que haría con Jon.**

_-Damián... elígeme a mí, tal vez sea duro pero estaremos juntos... Sin escondernos, sin mascaras... siendo solo nosotros 3... siendo lo que somos... un familia...-_ **Jon beso su cabeza mientras escuchaba al moreno chillar con fuerza, abrazándolo de la misma manera, fuerte y desesperado.**

**Damián sabia la respuesta, Jon también, ambos solo eran amantes... almas gemelas que darían todo lo posible por estar juntos...**


	2. Extra 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damián elige a Colin.

**** _EXTRA 1 (Elección: Colin)_ ** **

_-Se parece mucho a su abuelo-_ ****La voz pacífica y alegre del peli naranja hacía eco en la mansión.****

 _-Es perfecto, como un buen heredo-_ ****El omega miraba a su pequeño, el hijo de Damián y Colin…. O al menos así se les había presentado a todos, la verdad quedara oculta, no dejara que nadie sepa lo que oculta su hijo.****

 _-Dami, aún es joven, deja que disfrute de mi niño, ¿Qué te parece?-_ ****Pregunto con algo de suavidad a su terca pareja.****

 _-Tt, siempre usas esa cara cuando te sales con la tuya…-_ ****Mencionó no mientras se sonrojaba, su esposo era demasiado adorable.****

_-¿Si? Luego nos haremos cargo sobre lo que hará, vamos a educar a nuestro hijo juntos, vamos Dami, seamos mejor que nuestros padres-_ ****El peli naranja abrazo con cariño a su esposo mientras besaba su negro cabello.** **

_-Tt, de acuerdo-_ ****Ambos estaban a correspondiendo la muestra de amor y orgullo por el pequeño cachorro que los veía plácidamente en su cuna.** **

****Sin embargo, dentro del moreno estaba una espina de culpa que de vez en cuando se clavaba en su pecho con tanta fuerza que podía hacer que todos los sentimientos buenos se opacaran por un sentimiento de asco a su persona. Pero ya no se podía arrepentir, sí, eligió a la familia pero no Jonathan, saco de su vida y la de su cachorro a Jon para siempre.** **

****La mierda fue dolorosa como todo proceso de ruptura, Damián le dejo claro que todo lo que pasaron fue un error, corto toda conexión y relaciones que compartían y partió al seno de su familia, era cuestión de aceptación, el miedo ahora lo tuvo él, no quería alejarse de su padre, madre y hermanos, el amor de ambos nació como el de su madre y el señor Kent, igual de espontanea e igual de inestable, la historia se repetía… pero con un final diferente.** **

****Ahora el omega lo abandonaba, yéndose lejos con su hijo y criándolo con otra persona, Jon no le daba seguridad y si lo hacía, no fue suficiente, los Kent’s son despreciables, mentirosos, canallas… la historia de su madre lo había influenciado de gran manera a la hora de elegir su camino… Eligio a Colin antes de Jon.** **

_-Amo Damián-_ ****Entro con cuidado el beta a la habitación de ambos.** **

_-Pennyworth-_ ****Contesto con tranquilidad el omega.****

_-Alfred, hola, ¿Qué sucede?-_ ****Pregunto con alegría mientras ambos se separaban lentamente.** **

_-Sus padres han llegado, parece que el amo Ra’s quiere discutir algo con usted amo Colin_ ****\- Contesto con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.** **

_-Oh rayos…-_ ****Se retorció el peli rojo.****

 _-Habibi, solo es mi padre…-_ ****Rio un poco con la reacción de su pareja.****

 _-Cariño, tu papá me da miedo, además de que es muy intenso-_ ****Reafirmo algo nervioso.****

 _-Sabrás manejarlo, sobreviviste a mi pedida de mano, viviste lo suficiente para a la boda, podrás saber manejar esto-_ ****Contesto con diversión mientras tomaba al pequeño cachorro sobre sus brazos.****

_-Vamos Habibi, a mi padre no le gusta esperar-_ ****Hablo con burla mientras el peli rojo los seguía desde atrás.** **

****Damián acurrucaba a su pequeño con relativa fuerza, su bebé tenía un brillo en sus ojos que no perecía propiamente a los Al Ghul-Wayne o a la parte de los Wilkes, no, ese brillo tan bello y armonioso era por Jon, a pesar de que nunca lo volvería a ver, se quedó con una parte de él.** **

_-Padre, madre, bienvenidos-_ ****Saludo cordialmente a sus padres.** **

- _Hola Damián, Colin-_ ****Bruce contesto con una sonrisa cálida, el omega mayor era sumamente agradable para el peli rojo.****

_-Hijo, pretendiente-_ ****Por otro lado, el alfa respondió con seriedad. Su padre no era alguien tan amable como su madre, pero a pesar de todo lo frio que puede llegar a ser, Colin era agradable y para su estándar era mucho.** **

_-B-Buenos días suegros-_ ****Colin intento sonar lo más calmado que se podía.****

 _-Acompáñame-_ ****Ordeno de manera algo burlona a su yerno.****

 _-C-Claro_ \- ****Colin siguió al señor a su despacho, seguramente esta sería otra charla sobre cómo llevar su nuevo estilo de vida y sus nuevas actividades como alfa de la manada.****

****Ambos omegas rieron un poco al ver escena tan repetida todas las tardes, Ra’s era un tradicionalista hasta en la forma de vestir tan característico de su origen árabe, solo Bruce sabía que la única parte de su esposo donde no era así de rígido era en la intimidad, después de todo, disfruto al máximo tener a sus 5 hijos.** **

****Tanto padre e hijo fueron a conversar amenamente a uno de las salas elegantes de la mansión, hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto del cachorro.** **

_-¿Él lo sabe?-_ ****Menciono con voz baja.****

_-Lo supo… la última vez que nos vimos, fue nuestra última noche juntos-_ ****Continuo mientras acunaba a su hijo.** **

- _¿Bloqueaste todo contacto?-_ ** **Continuo sin cambiar su voz baja pero tranquila.****

_-De todos, incluso de los contactos de Colin, prácticamente desaparecimos de su vida-_ ****Continuo con un sentimiento de culpa.** **

_-… Por suerte para todos, tiene mucha de nuestra fisionomía… pero sus ojos-_ ****Eso ultimo sonó doloroso, Damián sabia porque, mientras él miraba a su antiguo amante con su hija, su madre reflejaba al padre de Jon en su nieto.****

 _-Lo sé…_ ** ** _-_ Continuo con el mismo tono bajo****.

_-No importa… hiciste lo correcto hijo, elegiste bien-_ ****Comento tratando de animar a su hijo.** **

****_Damián también intentaba creerlo, se estaba convenciendo de que hizo lo correcto._ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si se preguntan, sí, pronto habrá el "Final de Jon" 


	3. Extra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damián elije a Jon.

**_EXTRA 2 (Elección: Jon)_ **

_-Idiotas, déjenlo dormí-_ **El omega gruño ante la insistencia de su esposo y hermano en jugar con su bebé.**

 _-Vamos Dami, mi sobrino aun no quiere dormir-_ **Terry miraba con asombro a la pequeña bebé mientras su padre presumía de ella.**

_-Cariño, yo la dormiré, deja que nuestro invitado lo vea-_ **Jon seguía haciendo reír a su hijo para que Terry muriera de ternura.**

_-Qué bueno que saco todo tu humor cuñado, pobre de ti si sacaba el genio de su madre-_ **Terry se burló un poco antes de que Damián le lanzara un cojín a su hermano pequeño.**

 _-Mocoso irrespetuoso, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?-_ **Damián sabía que su hermano Terry era un adolescente molesto pero seguía siendo su familia y lo amaba, después de todo, es de la poca familia biológica que le queda.**

 _-Si pero ya sabes, es… complicado y escaparme para verte es muy divertido, después de todo, “el gran omega independiente e inalcanzable” ahora es ama de casa, me gusta estar con tu nuevo yo… BAJA EL FLORERO-_ **El ambiente se volvió aún más loco cuando una “pelea” de hermanos empezó, Terry y Damián comenzaron a perseguirse en el departamento de la pareja.**

**Jon miraba divertido como su omega iba con furia detrás de su hermano menor, sabía que después de todo lo que pasaron, Damián necesitaba este tipo de interacciones sin malicia, sin rencores, sin decepciones, aceptar una risa juguetona y momentos así hacían que su omega se liberara y se convenciera de que hizo lo correcto.**

**Jon suspiro fuerte, la familia de Damián lo odiaba, odiaban su apellido, odiaban su presencia y estaba seguro que sus suegros lo detestaban a muerte por robarse a su hijo, ponerlo en contra de ellos, que eligiera a un “don nadie, bueno para nada” sobre ellos, el padre de Damián lo desconoció y prácticamente lo hecho de casa, pudo sentir el corazón roto de su pareja cuando todos en esa familia aceptaban la decisión final del patriarca, después de todo, un seno familiar tradicional de alta sociedad es demasiado riesgoso para su tipo de relación.**

**Sabía que las consecuencias no iban a ser buenas, sus padres también regañaron a la pareja pero no al grado de los de Damián, Clark, su padre, entendió todo más que su madre, nunca culpo a la madre de Damián, sabía que todo este rechazo hacia Jon fue provocado por él, Bruce solo se desquitaba y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su método, mucha opción no tenía. Por más que no le gustara que su nieto tuviera sangre Kent, Damián aun era su hijo y Thomas era su nieto, por lo que a escondidas puede proporcionarle ayuda, tanto financiera como material, un bebé es costoso y para la vida que Damián llevaba, aun no se acostumbraba a tener menos.**

**La madre de Damián era… curioso, habla con él de manera civilizada y a pesar de que le expreso abierta que “No me gustas y realmente no apruebo tu relación con mi hijo” dejo en claro que si Damián quería pasar su vida junto con él, no lo impediría y solo pidió que “No seas como tu padre y no tendrás problema conmigo”, educado pero mortal, tendría su apoyo siempre y cuando se comportara. Los hermanos de Damián tuvieron reacciones distintas, Athanassia definitivamente piensa como su padre, ella definitivamente lo desprecia por haber “arruinado” a su hermano, Terry fue el más comprensivo de todos, siempre estuvo para su hermano como su madre pero debido al papel de Bruce, solo podía estar con su hijo cuando su esposo no estuviera cerca, el pequeño Matt aun no entiende porque su hermano se fue, las pocas veces que Bruce o Terry lo trajeron, el pequeño le pedía que volviera a casa y trajera a su bebé, lastimosamente, eso no podía ocurrir.**

_-Okey, okey, me rindo, Dami, hermanito-_ **Terry intento aplacar el corazón de su hermano quien lo tenía del cuello, este solo bufo y lo dejo caer**.

_-Mocoso irrespetuoso, en lugar de molestarme, deberías mejorar en la escuela-_ **Damián volvió donde estaba Jon y se sentó a su lado, su hermano siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.**

_-Oh… eso… papá ha estado muy molesto últimamente, no importa mi promedio, una vez que salga de la escuela quiere que me haga cargo de las empresas de mamá, ahora que Tasha es la nueva heredera de todo lo de papá, tengo que ocupar su lugar-_ **Terry siguió a su hermano hasta la sala en donde tomo asiento, realmente no quería hacerlo, él quería hacer su propio camino pero ahora debía ocupar el lugar que su hermano dejo.**

_-No dependas de padre y madre…_ **_-_ Damián se sintió un poco frustrado por todo eso, todo este asunto sacudió su familia para mal.**

_-Papá no escucha objeciones y lo sabes, es mucho más estricto y sobre protector que antes, no me está dando opciones, ni salidas, es eso o nada-_ **Terry bufo cansado, el vacío de Damián cambio completamente a la familia.**

**“Yo no cometo un error 2 veces, hijo” la voz del patriarca de los Al Ghul sonó en su mente, Damián sabia a que se refería, su padre no permitiría que Terry, el segundo omega de la familia tomara el mismo camino que el hermano mayor, sin querer, hizo que la libertad de su hermano fuera anulada. Sintiendo los pensamientos de su hermano, rápidamente Terry respondió.**

_-Está bien, puedo acostumbrarme, realmente me alegra de que estén felices juntos, sobre todo que Tommy este sano y salvo-_ **El peli negro dejo sus frustraciones para después y se centró en su sobrino, quien se había dormido durante todo este caos.**

_-Gracias Terry-_ **Comento con nostalgia mientras Jon tomaba su mano.**

 _-Tranquilo Dami, estaremos bien-_ **Comento con una sonrisa.**

**……………………………..**

_-Jon…-_ **El omega se acercó al alfa con cuidado, tenía un semblante triste.**

 _-¿Sucede algo cariño?-_ **El alfa quien había acostado al bebé, se acercó con preocupación hacia su pareja.**

 _-Y-Yo… ¿hicimos lo correcto?-_ **El omega realmente no sabía que pensar, los cambios fueron demasiados rápidos y radicales que aún le costaba asimilarlo. Damián seguían teniendo la semilla de la duda y si lo solucionaban, probablemente su omega tomaría a su bebé y se iría a con su familia, y ese sería la última vez que los volvería a ver.**

 _-Damián… ven aquí-_ **Jon atrajo al nervioso omega a sus brazos y lo acurro de manera en que este dejara al descubierto su cuello, el cual se llenado de suaves besos que calmaron un poco al moreno.**

 _-Jon…-_ **La voz del moreno sonaba rota, como queriendo llorar por la presión que sentía.**

_-Vamos a estar bien, superaremos esto Dami… juntos…-_ **Jon apretó más el abrazo que fue correspondido con fuerza, Damián lo necesitaba más que nunca.**

_-¿Cómo una familia?-_ **Pregunto desesperado.**

_-Como una familia, nunca lo dudes, te amo…-_ **Dijo mientras besaba su frente.**

**Son una familia, son mejores que sus padres… ¿verdad?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero darles otro extra pero relacionado con Bruce y Clark... ¿les interesa o así se queda?

**Author's Note:**

> Qué mi ex me engañara sirvió para este fanfic jajaja... VETE AL DIABLO ELISEO.
> 
> Los quiero :)


End file.
